


This Must be Destiny

by dark0angel13



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Summary: Basically, I have been writing some Destiny shorts (because Destiny is my life) of my guardian and how I think life would play out with her in the Destiny Universe.





	This Must be Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I have been writing some Destiny shorts (because Destiny is my life) of my guardian and how I think life would play out with her in the Destiny Universe.

_Wake up._  The voice calls from off in the distance, drifting through the subconscious like smoke on the wind. The tone is worried, panicked even as it gets louder.

 _I need you to wake up now._  It beckons again, but all that exists is blackness. Then the tremors begin, coming from non-existence into almost seizure like shaking. The blackness fades, allowing light to pierce through until the world shifts into focus. It’s blurry at first, colors running together and shadows dancing, before clarity emerges and her eyes settle on a single object.

“Ah you’re finally awake.” The small machine speaks matter of fact and though it has no face, she can picture it smirking.

“I was asleep?” Her voice cracks.

“Technically you were dead. I resurrected you.” He would definitely be smiling if he had a face, she decides.

“Why did you resurrect me?” She stands and winces at the stiffness of her body. Every bone cracked, every muscle ached and getting to her feet proved to be more difficult that she had first thought.

“Because I’m a ghost, it’s what I do. I’ve been searching for you for a long time now. I had almost given up hope.” His tone drops but it’s a machine so she is confused as to how it can feel emotion.

“What’s a ghost?” She raises a brow and works out the kinks of her body as it speaks.

“ _I’m_  a ghost.” It sounds almost insulted, “I exist for the sole purpose of bringing you back to life when you die.”

She stares blankly at it for a moment—not sure if what she is hearing is a dream or not— before she nods absently.

“So, do you have a name?” The ‘ghost’ floats closer, getting a little too close for comfort and she leans back out of instinct. As if understanding her reactions, the small machine backs up slight and she watches as the little—protrusions she will call them— swivel around.

“My name is Sarah.” Her tone is cautious; her form stiff as the ghost circles her before expanding and her body is washed in a warmth she has not felt before. Her once tattered clothes mend and her aches dissipate, leaving her feeling refreshed and awake if she had to put a word to it. Whatever this ghost did, made her feel whole again.

“Eyes up guardian, this is going to be a long journey but we’re in it together now.” She can picture a smile in her head and can’t help but smile herself.


End file.
